winx4everfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Bloom gets in the series. Winx Bloom's Winx outfit is a blue halter top with a cutout and a gold jewel on the chest, a matching skirt, blue boots, and a small gold tiara. She also has blue armbands that go from her wrists to her elbows. Her wings are blue with a darker blue at the tips. Bloom_Winx.png Bloom_Transform_Nick.png Charmix Bloom's Charmix has a heart shaped pin with a gold jewel in the loop and she wears a pink fluffy heart bag at the hip. Dark Bloom Officially known as Dark Bloom - when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her - her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, while her lipstick and eyeshadow become purple. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is somewhat dark blue instead of the usual cyan. While the tiara becomes pointed, both the tiara and brooch turn dark purple. Bloom's waist-length dark orange hair becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. While in this form, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the season two finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon Fire-the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Realix. Thanks to her friends — and mainly Sky declaring his love for her — Bloom heals her friends with her pure heart, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Realix, and joins her friends in a Charmix Convergence that banishes Lord Darkar back to Shadowhaunt. In the Nickelodeon Dub, Dark Bloom's appearance is altered. Most of her outfit is Navy Blue with pantyhose added to the outfit. Her eyes are almost normal except for turning yellow. Her hair is the same except for her silver tiara. WinX-2x24-184.jpg WinX-Special-004-395.jpg Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix outfit is a ruffled dress that is blue on top, turquoise and green in the middle, and yellow and light pink at the bottom. She wear light pink gloves that go to her shoulders, blue barefoot sandals with blue flowers holding them together. Her wings are blue with small gems dotting the edges, and two dangling gems on each tip. Her hair becomes longer and has heart barrettes holding two small braids in place. Fairy Dust Bloom's Fairy Dust vial is a blue tear-drop shaped vial, closed by a blue heart stopper. There are tiny white hearts on top of the main vial, and a large blue heart completes the arrangement. Believix Bloom's Believix is a pink and blue shirt with puffy shoulders and translucent pink elbow-length sleeves. Her skirt is blue with pink ruffles at the bottom and a pink strap at the middle. Her shoes are dark blue with light blue heels, and she wears pink knee socks. She also has translucent blue wrist gloves. Her wings are outlined in blue and the insides are colored light pink with pops of blue color and pink heart designs. Sophix Bloom's Sophix is nature based. Her top becomes a light blue halter top, with purple sleeves extending to her elbows, after which they change to dark green. Her skirt is a darker blue sarong, and her shoes are strappy wedge shaped heels. The golden heart holding her hair in her Believix becomes green. Her wings remain the same shape as they were in her Believix, although the points soften, but they are now blue and green with no designs. Lovix Bloom's Lovix is winter based. She wears a light blue top that is connected to her skirt by a strip of fabric. Her sleeves are dark blue with light pink fluff on both ends. Her skirt becomes layered and dark blue, with light pink ruffles at the end of each layer. She has light pink fluffy socks that come down over her shoes, which are dark blue with light blue heels. A belt with a white heart is slung around her waist. Her wings remain the same shape as her Believix, but now have a light blue border and are translucent purple and white. The heart that held her hair in her Believix is now blue. Category:Bloom Category:Fairy Forms